


Rosewood

by Anthea7



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female!Brian - Freeform, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthea7/pseuds/Anthea7
Summary: 搞学姐梅





	1. Post break-up sex

被抱着摔进床垫里的时候，Brian的脚踝磕到了床角，她轻轻呻吟了一声，膝盖收起埋进床单里。Roger仰面倒在她身边，转头看她背对自己弓起背，蝴蝶骨在薄层的衣料下凸起，深色的长发盖住后颈。Roger的床很乱，三四个枕头被扔在各处，Brian闭眼抓过其中一个，把自己的脸埋进去。床单从Roger搬进来到现在没有洗过，被不知道多少情人过客蹂躏得皱巴巴，但它的主人从不在乎，反正总会变得更乱。  
他们就这么安静地躺了一会儿，连呼吸声都很轻，直到Roger踹掉鞋子。木底鞋落到地板上发出沉重的回响，激起的灰尘在潮湿的空气里散开，不是令人愉快的气味。Brian还挂在床沿外的脚踝此时又小幅度颤抖了一下。

两个小时前他们刚被乐队主唱兼贝斯手抛弃，Tim抛下一句“我们不会有未来的”就扬长而去。Roger瞪着那人绝情的背影骂娘，身边的吉他手低头无言，让Roger想要借一个肩膀给她。  
他和Brian坐在酒吧后门的停车场，货车后备箱里是他们仅有的乐器和音箱，他灌了一口酒对Brian说别在意，乐队很棒，他们拥有全英国最棒的鼓手和吉他手，是Tim配不上他们。  
——说得好像是他们抛弃了Tim似的。  
Roger不知道怎么才能让安慰听起来不像是醉酒后的胡话，Brian比他更需要安慰，他失去的只是一个乐队成员，而Brian还失去了一个男朋友。  
被分手的女孩坐在他身边低头不说话，连他借出去的肩膀都没有靠。有一瞬间他担心Brian会哭，幸好没有，Roger不擅长对付女人的眼泪。她的眼睛是红的，嘴唇苍白，在昏黄路灯下看起来憔悴又易碎，但眼睛里没有眼泪，只有深深的无力和疲惫。  
“周六晚上还有更适合的事做。”Roger咬着酒瓶说。他说话总是不经过大脑，会被当成不合时宜的玩笑。  
Brian没有笑，直到Roger将自己手里那瓶酒吹完，她才抬起头来看了他一眼。  
“Roger，替我买杯酒。”  
Roger几乎把整间酒吧摆在她面前。

这就是他们为什么现在在这里，Roger租住的破旧公寓。Brian走不稳路，身体软成一滩水，被Roger抱着扔进床上。  
“叫我的名字。”Roger说，伸手拽过Brian的肩膀。他没见过Brian喝那么多酒，瘦骨伶仃的肩膀在他手掌下轻颤，灼热的温度隔着布料烫伤他。  
“Roger Taylor。”Brian睁开眼睛。她可能醉了，但是没有拒绝他。  
不拒绝，Roger的认知里就是允许。他不需要更多的挑逗调情，直接翻身压到Brian的背上，开始脱她的衣服。  
Brian今天穿着他们第一次见面时穿的那件白色衬衫，让Roger想起见到她的一眼。那时他揭了一张乐队招鼓手的广告。赶到约定的地点时，乐队成员还没有到，只有一个长卷发的女孩坐在长椅上看书。  
她有种不符合Roger一贯标准的美，看起来过于安静和遥远。阳光照得她皮肤苍白，宽大的白色衬衣下露出不明显的乳沟，牛仔裤裹住她修长的腿和扁平的臀。Roger盯着书页间那双骨节和青筋都分明的修长手指，突然想知道被那双手握住阴茎是什么感觉。  
他想也不想上前和她搭话，对方从书里抬头，只淡淡扫了他一眼就叫出了他的名字。  
Roger受宠若惊，看着女孩对他伸出右手，“Brian May，Smile的吉他手。”  
他呆呆地伸出手，握了握对方的手指，粗糙细微的触觉随神经直冲大脑和下半身，他想起之前打听过这个名叫Smile的乐队，据说这支乐队有个超赞的吉他手，但没人告诉过他吉他手是个女人，还是个长得很美的女人。  
Roger看着她走向排练室的高挑背影，宽大的衬衫袖子下露出的一节手肘，视线顺着往下看到纤细的手腕和指尖，又想起刚才对方指尖的粗糙皮肤划过自己掌心的感觉，刺激得浑身骨头都打了个激灵。  
他非常，非常想知道那双手在床上能做些什么。

现在Brian终于在他的床上，那双手深深地掐进枕头里，不对他做任何回应。他想象过无数次的爱抚，拥抱或者抓掐都没有。但是没关系，只要是Brian躺在那里就让他硬得发疼。  
屋里没开灯，光线太暗，他的耐心只够摸索解开女士衬衫最上面的两粒扣子，剩下的衣服裤子直接被扯下来。Brian转过身体变成趴着的姿势，头发散在光裸的背上。  
Brian无疑是在这张床上睡过的最不配合的人，她不爱Roger，但也不拒绝他。她愿意和他睡也许只出于报复心理，但Roger不在乎。只要能扒掉Brian的裤子，他不在乎她心里想什么。  
Brian胸罩的扣子也被他扯坏了，黑色肩带垮在肩上。他抱着Brian的腰，手指沿着光滑的皮肤往上钻，握住她的胸。Brian的胸不丰满，只是刚好能被Roger握在手掌心里的大小，但比起她瘦到只剩下骨头的其他部位已经算有料。Roger手上稍加用力，拿出所有技巧揉搓她的肉体，对方的乳头顶在他的手掌心。Brian呻吟很轻，大腿不自觉打开，悬在床外的脚踝踢到了墙壁。她的内裤早就和牛仔裤一起被Roger扯掉了，此时不知道在房间哪个角落里和Roger的衣物纠缠。  
Roger的上半身和下半身都不知廉耻地和她紧贴在一起。阴茎在内裤里硬得快要爆炸，戳在Brian的屁股上寻求摩擦，前液透过布料弄湿她的皮肤。蹂躏Brian身体的感觉太美妙，光靠抚摸和摩擦就能让他生理和精神同时高潮。他费了很大的劲才腾出手，手指摸进她腿间。里面是湿的，湿滑紧热，他才伸进去一根手指，那里便热情地吸吮他欢迎他，像婊子一样爱他。他从喉咙深处发出嘶哑的呻吟，恨不得就穿着内裤操她。  
“安全套。”Brian在枕头里闷闷地说。  
房间太乱，脏衣服和酒瓶烟头散落满地，不小心踢到的备用鼓棒在地板上咕噜噜地滚。Roger只穿着一条内裤在床上床下乱蹿，翻箱倒柜半天只找到前两天用完剩下的包装壳。  
“用完了。”他气急败坏地扔掉那个空壳，再次倒进床上，抱住Brian的背。漂亮的女人赤裸地趴在他的床上，谁还有空在意什么安全套。Brian在他怀里扭动了一下，似乎想要抗议，但是Roger已经三下两下扒掉自己的内裤。他一手圈住她的身体，一手扶住自己的阴茎，不带任何措施，强硬地从背后进入了她。  
光裸的腰弹动了一下，立刻被Roger按住，带着哭腔的呻吟被摁进枕头里。Brian陷进床垫里挣扎，她的手腕和膝盖都很薄，皮肤直接连着骨头，根本没什么力气。Roger轻松镇压住她，狠狠地挺动腰，把欲望埋进她身体深处。

Brian的身体不配合，他感觉像在强奸一位处女。可她的下面又那么甜美湿热，他上过最热情的骨肉皮也没有像她这样饥渴地包裹他——他突然想起有次Brian不在场的酒吧后台，Tim多喝了几杯酒称赞她的床上功夫，当下Roger装作不经意地探求更多细节，Tim却闭嘴不肯多说。  
也许Tim早就察觉到他对自己女友心怀不轨，但是想睡Brian May的人有许多，Roger Taylor不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。  
至少来看乐队演出的一半人都想睡Brian，而一半想睡Roger或者Tim。不同的是想睡Roger的人知道自己有机会如愿以偿，而想睡Brian的人在意淫她的同时把她捧做凛然不可侵犯的女神。  
女神？Roger贴着她的卷发嗤笑，多忠贞高洁的女神才会在被男友兼乐队同伴抛弃的当晚和乐队的另一个同伴上床？  
Brian的背随着他操弄的节奏拱起好看的弧度，呻吟声断断续续被咽进喉咙里，Roger变本加厉地搓捏她的胸，伸出舌头舔她的后背，沿着脊柱一路往上舔到她后颈突出的骨头。Brian的身体在他怀里抖，可是她的脸埋进枕头里不看他，这让Roger又觉得Brian离他很远，他从来不知道Brian在想什么。  
其实也不是没有觉得Brian唾手可得的时候。有几次排练前Tim还没有到的时候，Brian抱着吉他哼一首没完成的新歌，他坐在鼓架后抽烟听Brian唱。Brian不喜欢烟味，但也没让他掐掉，就这么哼着歌。这个时候他会觉得世界上只剩下他们两个人，吉他手理所当然是属于他的。直到Tim走进排练室，给她一个Roger永远给不了的，恋人间的吻。  
所以多数时候他看Brian又像得不到的情人。吉他手在舞台上专心演奏自己的乐器，很少回头。坐在她身后的Roger就肆无忌惮地用眼神侵犯她的背影，肩腰屁股大腿都没什么圆润的弧度，更像一条笔直的线锋利地切下来。老实说Roger通常更倾向于丰满柔软的女性，但是看着Brian硬邦邦的脊背线，他只觉得自己被鼓架遮住的腿间更硬。  
在很多个白天或者黑夜他带不同的女孩回家，在那些面目模糊的肉体上他只会想起一个人。比起她，他床上的女人笑容太甜呻吟太腻大腿太软，性爱因此变得潦草无趣，他快速抽动几下就射在安全套里。高潮过后女孩软软地缠上来，索要爱抚和亲吻，香水和口红粘在他身上，他敷衍地哼声，点起一支烟。

而现在在他床上的女人即使是在黑夜里也面目清晰，安静地敞开腿任他欲望发泄。他身体的每一个细胞都兴奋地叫嚣着Brian的名字，但还是觉得Brian不在他怀里。莫名的妒火烧他的心，人总是贪得无厌，他得到了Brian的裙底，又想要她的心。  
“你在想谁？Tim？” Roger问。下身在她身体里进得更深，用力顶弄她。  
他可不想有人在他的床上叫错名字。  
“闭嘴。”Brian居然转头吻他。  
Roger愣住了。这是他们之间第一个吻，和之前的沉默承受不同，Brian揪住他的头发，鼻梁撞到他的脸颊上，她几乎是恶狠狠地咬他的舌头，让他闭嘴。  
他突然变回了十七八岁的青涩小伙，第一次被漂亮姐姐亲吻，整个人都不知所措。Brian的喘息喷在他的鼻尖，他下意识搂住她的脖子疯狂地回吻她，下身的抽动变得更快更狠，完全乱了节奏。所有的技巧都被他遗忘，嘴唇牙齿和舌头毫无章法地撕咬吸吮任何能够得到的部分，同时又索取更多，恨不得把她身体的每一部分都吃进自己的嘴里。  
Brian在那个吻里激烈地高潮了一次，细长的腿抽搐蜷缩，喷出的液体弄湿了床单和两个人的腿根。但她的下身依旧一张一合地收缩着，绞紧他不放。  
Roger干脆将她翻过身来，高潮后的Brian失去抵抗的力气，大腿无力地张开，欢迎他的侵犯。他的手握住她的膝盖又一路往上走，光裸的肌肤被体液打湿，他摸到皮肉下的坚硬骨头。  
Brian还是扭过头不看他，胸膛和乳房随着粗重的喘息上下起伏，诱惑Roger低头咬她的乳尖。Roger一边像个孩子吃她的奶，一边像偷情的情人用力操她。床和地板都在震动，Brian被他填满到近乎抽噎，抬起手遮住自己的眼睛。  
于是Roger一抬眼就看到那双最开始引诱他堕落的手。他抬起下巴去咬着Brian的手指，舌头舔她指尖的茧，唾液湿润了她的手指和眼角，Brian闭上眼睛，呼吸急促像是抽泣，但没有抽开手。  
Brian的身体处处在诱惑他，手指，乳房，嘴唇。Roger又低下头亲吻她，有一就有二，这个吻比之前缠绵许多，无限趋向于情人厮磨。他握住Brian的手挂到自己的肩膀上，粗糙指尖刮着他的后背，终于留下他梦寐以求的抓痕。

Roger Taylor是个出色的情人，他熟知怎么让女人心甘情愿地对自己打开大腿。在热烈的亲吻和操弄里，他引诱她发出更多动听的声音。女人的呻吟痛苦又愉悦，他感到高潮来临。  
Brian终于紧紧地搂住他，伶仃的脚踝锁紧他的腰。内壁依旧咬紧他不放，甚至比之前更紧致湿热，无上快感刺激他的身体和大脑，让他不可能舍得抽身。  
就这么射进去，Brian会怀孕吗？他突然想。  
让Brian怀孕这个想法让他兴奋到骨髓战栗，快要释放的阴茎居然还能更硬，他想象自己将Brian钉在床上，不顾对方挣扎反对，浇灌她填满她。精液太多承受不住，流出来弄脏她的大腿和床单。  
但是不行。Brian此时发出痛苦和满足的抽噎，含泪的眼睛突然抬起来看他。那泪水朦胧的一眼如同一只蝴蝶在他心脏里扇动翅膀，激起的理智和怜惜终于战胜了被欲望控制的大脑，他来得及在射精前最后几秒抽身。  
粘稠的液体射在Brian的乳房上，脖子上。腰和腿根被他掐出红痕，Brian喘着气蜷起膝盖，Roger握住她的手腕逼迫她打开怀抱，脸埋进她的卷发里。酒，汗，还有性爱的味道将Brian身上原有的味道冲淡，他拿鼻尖蹭Brian的颈窝，长发姐姐在他身下安静地颤抖。

 

Brian闭着眼睛。空气太湿了，汗液体液都散不出去，在身上黏得发腻。Roger紧贴在她身上，深色和浅色的头发纠缠在一起，连呼吸都是灼人的热。屋子里没有开灯，无光无亮也无声，只有热气潮气和两个人的呼吸。安静了很久之后才有火车从Roger的屋外经过，喇叭鸣笛还有昏黄的车灯，地板和床铺因火车驶过而震动，她不想睁开眼睛，耳边都是Tim的声音。  
“我要走了。”Tim说。  
“这对我们都好。”Tim又说。  
“你当我不知道Roger看你的眼神？但他肯定不知道你是怎么看他的。”Tim还说。  
“别否认了Brian，你唯一骗过的人只有你自己。”Tim最后说，看向她的眼神是怜悯。  
她的男朋友，她的乐队主唱就这么无情地拆穿她再抛弃她，留她一个人面对什么也不知道的漂亮鼓手。  
Brian睁开眼睛看自己身上的人，漂亮的金发男孩紧紧抱她，像她第一次拥抱她的红色吉他。  
“Roger。”她叹息。

END


	2. Objects in the mirror are closer than they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道在写啥

沾了卸妆水的纸巾抹过额头，给高热不退的皮肤带来一丝沁凉，Brian凑近镜子，仔细地看里面那张脸，矫饰的红润下渐渐露出真实的苍白脸色，无论哪一个都不是她熟悉的自己。她不舒服地抽动鼻子，呼吸的通道还是被堵住，头也晕晕乎乎，刚才演出时人群的尖叫声还在她耳边三百六十度环绕，她几乎听不见身边Freddie在说什么，只能看到他一张一合的嘴巴，像是金鱼吐泡。  
“亲爱的，”Freddie放下手中的笔，忧心忡忡地看着她，“你真的没事吗。”  
“没事，已经好多了。”她凭直觉作答，做出一个安抚的笑，”Roger会送我回家。“  
他们都知道她在说谎，她感冒已经半个月，却没有好转的迹象，今天还能站在台上演奏完两小时已经是奇迹。  
贴心的新任主唱没有识破她拙劣的谎。他低下头亲吻她脸颊，祝她尽快痊愈。

Brian一个人在后台休息室闭眼坐了一会儿才起身离开，步履摇晃地走进酒吧后门的停车场。熟悉的面包车停在固定的角落，引擎没有启动，昏黄的车灯都能照得她脸颊发烧。额头还在烫着，却出不了汗，皮肤上压着一层潮热凝固的空气。时间一晃又快到夏天，距Tim离开已经一年。  
她一开车门就被Roger压到车座上。急躁的鼓手埋头啃她的脖子，硬物抵上她的大腿根。Brian伸手抓住他后脑勺上乱七八糟的头发，被病菌搅成浆糊的大脑集中不了注意力，她胡思乱想如果Roger是动物的话一定是吉娃娃，叫得凶咬得狠，却会眨着一双大眼睛看着她。  
她瘫在车椅背上大口地呼吸，像快渴死的鱼或者快淹死的人类。吻痕从脖子转移到锁骨，留下一路湿漉漉的水渍，几缕头发因此黏在皮肤上。不安分的手伸进衬衫底下，比体温略低的手掌赤裸地贴在腰背，她立刻不安地扭动。车里空间狭小，她无处可躲又浑身无力，只有力气握住他的手以示拒绝。  
“我感冒还没好。”她说话的时候甚至鼻音更重。  
“我知道。”Roger闷闷地说。毛茸茸的脑袋埋进她胸里，双手在她衣衫底下停止动作，只是抱着。Brian浑身僵硬地被迫敞开怀抱，她感觉自己像是哺乳期的母亲，拥抱她天真又残忍的孩子。那孩子隔着衣料咬她的乳房说，“我不做什么，抱一会儿就好。”  
Roger的拥抱总是紧到她呼吸困难，身体里过剩的水分快被挤出来。过了很久Roger才抽身放过她，坐回驾驶座发动引擎。在骤亮的车灯光里她眯着眼，看到对方下身还支着一个难以忽略的弧度。  
“等等。”她拦住他要转动方向盘的手，“让我帮你。”  
头顶的呼吸声突然急促，车里温度升高，她觉得也许出点汗才是好事。

印象里这是她第一次主动替Roger做手活。她身上烧得慌，身边那个人温度却比她还高，隔着牛仔裤摸那根阴茎时她差点被烫到，发抖的却不是她。当然这也许是她生病产生的幻觉，没人在做爱的时候发抖。她闭着眼睛摸索触碰对方身体，先前解对方裤链时没有解到底，随着她手指的深入，金属发出轻微的嘎吱声响，终于彻底崩开。  
她越过座位空隙将头靠在Roger肩膀上，手肘撑在肋骨上。神志在半空漫步，身体各部分在脱离控制，包括吉他手引以为豪的双手。她必须要靠在什么东西上才能确保身体不再瘫软。  
Roger立刻伸手搂住她的肩膀和膝盖，将她整个人搬到自己怀里，抱着滚进汽车后座。空间没有比之前宽敞多少，两具紧贴的身体依然感觉拥挤。他们没有接吻但是鼻尖凑在一起，灼热的呼吸交缠，Roger贪婪地吞入从她口中逃出的空气，好像她呼出的不是病菌而是万圣节的甜蜜枫浆。

和Roger做爱的时候她总感觉在宠溺一个坏脾气的小孩。Roger总是很粗暴，最近甚至越来越粗暴。在他的床上她像是被按进海底，粗粝的沙子磨着她全身的皮肤，过满的水流沉沉浮浮将她淹没。她被折磨到哽咽，牙齿紧咬口腔内壁忍耐，没力气去拥抱她身上的男孩。  
她也没有资格拥抱他。  
她不知道和Roger是什么关系。白天他们只是普通的乐队伙伴，排练演出按部就班，到晚上时Roger会开车送她，有时是送她回家，但更多的时候是带她回家。在那张破旧脏乱的床上他们会做所有该做不该做的爱。  
过于频繁几乎成为惯例的纠缠给她错觉，误以为她现在拥有的是和以往那样稳定的关系，然而有时候Roger身上带着别人的香水味试图亲吻她，令人作呕的劣质香气让她清醒地推开他。

有次演出结束后Roger突然不见踪影，她推开女厕所门的时候听到被锁上的隔间里的动静。在那一刻她悲哀地发现自己已经熟悉到能辨认Roger Taylor做爱时发出的声音。她双腿虚软地靠在洗手台边，不记得浪费了多少水才看到她的鼓手搂着一个黑头发的女孩从那扇门后走出来。  
Roger显然醉得厉害，喷了她一脸浓烈酒气和香水味。他将那无辜的女孩推出门之后甚至站不稳，只能靠在厕所门后看着Brian。Brian转过头继续专心洗手，指腹吸满了水分而皱起，可还是控制不住的颤抖，好像她还在舞台上演奏红色吉他。十指指尖烧灼般的痛。  
“你还好吗？”Roger问她，“我可以替你去吧台拿些冰块。”  
她摇摇头，沉默不语，透过镜子看到Roger靠在门背后晕晕乎乎地闭上眼睛，漂亮的脸颊上泛着性和酒的红晕，来不及扣上的衬衫衣领下露出被口红印得乱七八糟的锁骨。这不是她第一次见到Roger和别人厮混后的模样，但这是她第一次感到这样的Roger非常陌生。  
“刚才那个……”安静了一会儿Roger才睁开眼睛，酒像是醒了一半，至少睫毛下的眼神是聚焦的。  
“你不需要解释，”Brian立刻打断他，移开视线假装不知道那双眼睛聚焦点是自己身上，“我又不是你的谁。”  
“……没错。”Roger沉默片刻点头同意，“你不是我的谁。”  
那晚Roger醉到无法开车，Brian抛下他走路回家。初春的夜晚风还很凉，长卷的头发在夜风里乱飘，刮过她的耳朵和脸颊。她裹紧了风衣但冰冷的空气还是漏进来，大刀阔斧地割开她的心脏和喉咙。  
直到下一次演出开场前她才意识到自己也许生病了，脸色差得很明显，明显到酒吧经理要求她上台前化妆遮盖。她接过对方硬塞进自己手里的粉盒，感觉有人透过镜子盯着自己的背，不用看也知道是谁。

Roger的东西在她手里又涨大一圈，兴奋地分泌液体沾满她的手掌，滑腻的同时发出啧啧水声。他们的身体贴在一起颤抖，像冬夜里挤在一起取暖的两只刺猬，每一次发抖和靠近都是一次受伤。  
可在这个燥热狭小的空间里他们都无处可逃，只要Brian愿意低头就能亲吻男孩的睫毛。  
Roger Taylor拥有她见过最长的睫毛，看着他低垂睫毛的模样她会误以为那双被遮盖的眼睛同样清澈无辜。可是她又清楚地记得那双眼睛看向自己的第一眼，露骨的目光让她感到自己赤身裸体。  
这导致了她对Roger糟糕的第一印象，她甚至在往后反复思考让Roger进乐队是不是个好主意。一想到Roger Taylor她就想到扒开她衣服的下流目光，那目光不论是演出还是排练时长久在她身上徘徊。她转过身装作看不见，又在无人时忍不住一次次想起。  
和一个乐队成员交往已经是禁忌，再加上另一个就是自寻死路。  
她将Tim的离开归咎于自己。  
奇怪的是Tim离开后他们没费什么力气就找到了新主唱，又换了几个贝斯手。  
只有一个可以说是被Roger赶走的。  
”他是个不错的贝斯手。“有人被暴怒的鼓手吓得落荒而逃，Brian真心实意地惋惜。  
”他加入只是为了睡到你。“Roger摸着拳头在她背后说，”如果你不介意的话，现在就可以把他追回来。“  
Roger的话立刻像是吉他弦勒进她的指头里，Brian咬紧嘴唇不说话。  
她在Tim离开后迫不及待奔向Roger的床，不代表她是对任何人都可以张开腿的婊子。

也许在Roger眼里她和在那张床上睡过的其他女人没什么两样，她知道漂亮男孩光靠外表就能获得多少宠爱，想要的都乖乖臣服在他脚下，名为Brian May的吉他手不过是他辉煌战绩里无足轻重的一笔。  
Roger挺动腰将阴茎往她手里送，急切地寻求摩擦与释放，她双手虚浮快要握不住。男孩发出不耐烦的呻吟，开着嘴唇湿着眼睛看着她，腥甜的气息堵塞嗅觉通道，昏沉的大脑竟被激发出一丝愧疚和母性，她主动折起身体把Roger的东西含进嘴里。  
她在床上也很这么做，更不要说在车里。俯下身的动作太急，头发铺天盖地往前遮住她的视线，牙齿直接撞到Roger挺立的阴茎，最尖的一颗虎牙刮过还在渗出液体的顶端。Roger立刻在她头顶发出嗷嗷叫声，膝盖跳起打到她的胸肋骨。这个姿势让两个人都不舒服，Brian伏在Roger的膝盖上，胸前的软肉贴上他大腿，她感觉自己的身体像一条松落的绑带，而Roger就是那道伤口。她撩起长发，用舌头和嘴唇吞吐Roger的阴茎。炙热的腥气进入太深，引起咽喉反射，她忍住干呕的欲望，卖力取悦她的男孩。Roger发出粗重的喘息呻吟，手指握紧她的后脑勺，弄乱她的头发，鼓动她吞得更深。  
她现在是个真正的婊子了，Brian想，她从没想过自己会散乱头发在酒吧后的停车场给乐队同伴口交，任何刚才看过他们演出的观众只要从车边经过，就能看到她嘴里叼着的那根东西和衣服下露出的半截腰与背。

 

Roger当然不敢把Brian当做婊子，他甚至觉得Brian垂着眼抱着吉他的样子像抱着耶稣的圣母玛利亚。可是当见过一个人在床上的样子之后就很少再能拿纯洁的目光看她，更何况Roger知道从见到Brian的第一眼起他就没能做到过。  
他想扒下女神的圣洁伪装。Brian在床上的模样很美，被操得狠了就会眼角红红地看着他，几乎压不住自己的呻吟。他喜欢亲吻她的手指，看她颤抖睫毛小心翼翼地喘气，不敢把自己的敏感处暴露得太彻底。  
可Roger早就抓住了她的弱点，坏心眼地以此欺负她。他将她右手的中指整个吞进嘴里，舌头下流地舔舐吞吐，模仿下身抽插的动作，仿佛是Brian在用手指操他的嘴。他叼着那根手指抬起眼皮看她，唾液滴到Brian乳房中间突出的胸骨上。吉他手受不住刺激，整个身体都蜷缩泛红，在眼神交汇的瞬间立刻闭上眼睛不敢看他。  
Brian是在这张床上睡过最奇怪的女人。  
女人对Roger来说都很复杂，而Brian是复杂中的复杂，他除了一夜情之外和其他女人没什么关系，但Brian不一样，床上床下他在她身上耗得时间越来越长，却越来越搞不懂她。  
他不懂自己为什么不能像抛弃其他女人那样对待Brian。反而对那些骨肉皮他彻底失去兴趣，就像扔掉用过的安全套或者倒空的酒瓶。在她们身上射精的时候他总能想到黑发吉他手。镜子里的女人低着头让水流冷静地流过修长的指尖，说我又不是你的谁。  
也许问题就在这里，他不知道Brian是他的谁，而他又是Brian的谁。炮友？情人？没人说过什么，他们只是在合适的时间地点上床，准确地说，在任何Roger想要的时间地点上床。Brian很少拒绝他，不介意作为他发泄性欲的对象，好像她和外面那些缠着他的骨肉皮一样。  
而有时候他又觉得不是这样，有时候他会觉得他才是Brian指尖的吉他弦，被她的若即若离牵动情绪。他只得到Brian的身体，不可能再多一分。  
从第一次和Brian上床开始他就感到无名的妒火在心里烧，随着时间推移那火越烧越盛，销魂蚀骨地折磨他——和Brian的性爱是唯一的灭火剂，同时又是助燃的燃料。  
他开始变本加厉地在床上欺负Brian，粗暴地抬起她的双腿进入她，在她锁骨上留下无法遮掩的吻痕，在她高潮后最虚弱的时候揪住她的头发吻她。还有一次他直接把Brian压在墙上操，在主唱和贝斯手都已经离开的后台角落。一整面的化妆镜尽职地映出他们纠缠的身影，吉他手的肩骨被抵在墙上，指甲找到他的脊椎骨，在上面留下深重的抓痕。在那一刻他无比满足地以为这个世界上Brian May唯一的支点就是他Roger Taylor。  
而黑发的吉他手喘着气躲开他的吻，”别这样，Roger。有人会进来看到的。“  
她的身体可不是那么说的，衣衫下的乳房压在他的胸上，那双长腿不满足地夹紧他的腰。  
”不想别人看到你现在的样子吗？真可惜。“Roger拿下流话刺激她，性欲和占有欲控制了他的大脑和舌头，他觉得自己说的话都是从他们紧贴的下半身冒出来，”那些爱慕你的人知道吗，你高潮的样子比你在舞台上美得多。“  
”你在嫉妒吗，Roger Taylor？“她说。仰起的后脑勺抵在墙上，露出浓密长发下的白皙脖颈，随着喘息和说话而轻微颤动，线条纤细脆弱。  
”开什么玩笑。“Roger嗤笑一声，咬住她的脖子。

他当然嫉妒，他嫉妒曾经拥有她的前男友，嫉妒觊觎她身体的前贝斯手，嫉妒在舞台上对她姿态挑逗的新主唱。  
Freddie拿着话筒架跪在她腿边，胯部起伏的动作充满性暗示，让Roger想起很多个夜晚他在床上对Brian做的那些事。羞涩的吉他手低头对主唱仓促微笑，又低头专心对付自己的乐器，不拒绝也不配合。  
——这可能是Roger最讨厌的Brian的态度。  
Freddie总是喜欢离吉他手太近，过分暗示的动作成功将观众情绪撩拨至新的高潮，荷尔蒙气息在空气里激烈躁动，Roger在汗水中又甩掉了一根鼓槌。腿边摆放备用鼓棒的袋子已经空了，再多丢一根他就无法表演。他深呼吸转过头死死盯着新任的贝斯手看，不理会另外Freddie又想对吉他手做什么。  
演出结束后他抛下同伴和乐器率先躲回车里，过速的心跳和过多的肾上腺素的效果如酒精和性爱的叠加，大脑神经像被架在火上烧。可他明明滴酒未沾，不再理会送上门的骨肉皮，也有好几天没有纠缠Brian。走投无路他只能向烟草寻求慰藉，滚烫的烟雾在他喉管里乱窜，烟草的暗火烧他的手指，在汽车轰鸣的引擎声中Brian敲敲他的窗，几根被他抛下的鼓棒从敞开的车窗空隙里送进来。  
”下次别乱丢。“  
Brian说话时就像个温柔贴心的姐姐，让Roger以为又回到了当初Tim还在的时候。他还是乐队里年级最小需要照顾的弟弟。那时Brian也是这样对他，替他收拾丢在酒吧舞台上的东西，毕竟他们连一根多余的鼓棒都负担不起。  
可现在他们早就不再是之前穷困潦倒的学生，而且哪有姐姐会和弟弟乱搞。   
过去的回忆卷土重来，他想起自己冷眼旁观主唱和吉他手恋情的时候，Tim和Brian在他加入乐队之前就在一起，可他们在舞台上从不过分亲密，在台下也仅仅是偶尔牵手和浅吻的程度，但这也是Roger从最初到现在从没拥有过的。  
莫名冲动驱使他越过车窗拥抱Brian的肩膀，浅浅的亲吻落在她脸颊上，像她之前的男友对她做的那样。  
Brian被他突如其来的动作吓到，她愣了一下才伸手回应这个拥抱，摸着男孩的后脑勺让他靠在自己的肩膀上，直到Roger开始不安分地拿嘴唇摩擦她的脖子。  
”不行，Roger。“Brian低声拒绝他，”我感冒了。“  
”我知道。“Roger安静地嗅着她发间熟悉的香，”上车，我送你回家。“  
Brian上车后不久就睡着了，睡梦中发出呼吸堵塞的抽涕声，Roger通过后视镜看她皱着眉头不太安稳的睡颜，小心翼翼地伸手将她被风吹乱的卷发拢到耳后。

 

车里的温度在升高，Roger身体的热度通过紧贴的皮肤灼烧她。Brian全身酸痛视线模糊，舌头几乎麻木，唾液沿着下巴滑落，抬头幅度过大就会撞到汽车前座的椅背。在机械循环的吞吐动作中她终于感觉自己在出汗，整个人都湿淋淋的，甚至有汗水从眼睛里流出来。  
她确信那只是汗水，她没有哭，也不是在流泪。Roger却慌乱地拿指腹擦掉她眼角的液体，握住她的下巴制止她继续动作。  
“不舒服的话就算了。”Roger很少那么温柔对她。  
她想起第一次给Roger口交的时候，男孩很快射在她嘴里，毫无预兆地呛到她。她咳嗽着将嘴里的东西吐在纸巾上，对方立刻从床上支起身盯着她，像受到冒犯。她在他身边躺下，看着头顶的天花板，”我从来不吞那东西，如果这能让你感觉好点。“  
Roger发出不高兴的哼声，爬到她身上咬她的嘴唇，被她偏头躲过。  
她也不太接吻。  
结果那天晚上Roger做得比以往更狠，抬着她的腿做了一次，又将她翻过来，抱着腰从背后做了一次。到最后安全套又用完了，Roger扔了盒子射在她的背上，体液溅到她的头发上。  
Brian不安地拿手指梳动自己的发梢，Roger从她背后缠上来，过分紧贴的拥抱压住她的头发。她之前总是想象Roger是在会事后抽着烟远离撒娇女伴的那种人，然而他们在一起的时候Roger总是搂着她不放，汗水和精液脏兮兮沾了满身。  
她推开他走进浴室，Roger跟过来拍浴室的门。  
”不准进来。“她反锁门，蜷起腿缩进窄小的浴缸里。她现在满身狼藉，浑身酸痛，只想摆脱缠人的小男孩彻底清洗自己。  
可第二天她低头弹吉他的时候还能闻到发梢上的腥咸味道。

而现在她被Roger抬着下巴，被迫抬起眼看他，口腔里充斥着同样的味道。她整个人糟糕而狼狈，湿漉漉的头发粘住大半张脸，汗液体液糊住没卸干净的粉底，感觉黏糊地像被用旧的胶带。Roger好像不在意，伸手把她抱到他的膝盖上。  
她的上衣早就皱成一团，遮不住腰和胸，男孩的手指伸进牛仔裤里。双腿间的隐秘通道在热情地流水，迫不及待地透过内裤打湿入侵的手指，受到欢迎优待的人毫不客气地扒掉她的裤子。她轻喘着气抓紧对方的背，身体被按在那根火热硬挺的阴茎上，还要张开双腿迎接它。  
她跨坐在男孩的大腿上，双腿被折起，Roger握住她的腰，挺动身体毫不留情地操她。在重力的作用下那根东西被她的身体吞得更深，她感到被填满被穿透，身体和神志横跨在痛苦与欢愉的分界线两边，海水和火焰都在折磨她。  
Roger咬住她的头发，抬起头亮着眼睛看她，好像是她是他最迷恋的玩具。他现在的眼神反而不再是露骨到能脱光她的衣服，也许是因为他的确已经做到了这一点。在这样的眼神里Brian颤栗到全身蜷缩，不知道自己为什么有想要流泪的错觉。  
也许是她的崩溃表现得太明显，Roger的眼神里多了一分慌乱的意味。他张嘴想说些什么，Brian先开口打断他。  
“别说话。”她抓住Roger的背，将脸埋进他的肩窝里。  
没必要说话，每个人都是长在地球上一个孤独的点，而Roger Taylor是她越过最远距离找到的对跖点。  
Roger真的没有说话，只是将阴茎更用力地撞进她的身体里。病菌和性爱带来的高热使她意识涣散，她的世界缩小成了破旧汽车里身体缠绕的两个人。男孩的声音在她耳边喘，她在那一声声喘息中听见自己的名字。

“Brian，Brian，Brian——”  
不能说话就只能做爱。Roger抱住怀里的人，过紧的拥抱让两具身体都又湿又热，他看不见Brian的脸，只有浓密的长发像黑夜里的海藻缠绕在他眼前。他抬起头看车前的后视镜，看到苍白细瘦的腰随着他抽插的节奏上下起伏，他镜子里伸手抚摸Brian的后颈，细嫩的皮肉和凸起的骨节在他手掌心里颤抖。Brian的身体一直那么瘦，好像他一只手就能掌握她所有。  
他的确想要Brian是他一个人的，没有阴魂不散的前男友，没有过分亲密的新主唱，更没有膜拜她觊觎她的台下男男女女，Brian是他一个人的，她只会在他的身下发出动听的声音，她最美的样子只有他会看见。  
Brian，Brian，Brian，他一声声地叫她的名字，吐掉嘴里的头发吻住她的耳垂，把那一声声呼唤随着潮热的喘息送进她的耳朵里，好像这么叫着Brian就能听懂他幼稚的爱欲，好像听懂了Brian就会是他的。  
Brian瘫软在他的大腿上，湿热的内壁紧致包裹他，流出的液体浸湿两人紧密相连的身体部分。高潮快要来临，他从Brian身体中抽出的时候，后者在他怀里不明所以地抬起眼睛看他，让他忍不住低头浅浅地吻她。  
Brian乖乖地没有躲开这个吻。她也根本没法躲开，激烈不适的性爱和随之而来的高潮耗尽她被病痛消磨得所剩无几的气力。她终于在这个吻和拥抱里化成一滩水，所有沉默的锋利的刺被彻底磨平。她被Roger握住双手，只用来弹奏吉他的漂亮手指被用来抚慰他即将释放的欲望。呻吟通过交缠的唇齿被她吞入口中，Roger咬着她的嘴唇射在她手里。她来不及躲开，白浊体液弄脏她的身体。

 

车里的热度降不下来，急促的呼吸也无法平复，Roger抬头看后视镜里，Brian收起双腿缩进他怀里。过度使用喉咙让她声音低哑，她贴在他耳边小声说，”你把东西弄到我头发上了。“  
”什么？“他搂着她的腰，射精后得到拥抱的充实让他大脑放空，他第一次抱着Brian的时候感觉到她确实是在自己怀里。他满足地拿鼻尖蹭她的头发，才发现她发梢上的确有乳白色的痕迹，”抱歉。“  
”嗯，你要帮我洗干净。“Brian闭着眼睛说，”等回家以后。“

 

END


	3. Sweet Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我错了但是下次还敢

演出一结束，Brian就冲进了洗手间。John抱着Brian塞进他手里的红色吉他站在门口紧张地来回踱步，Freddie轻轻拍门，询问门内的人是否还好。  
问题没有回答，Brian当然不好，呕吐声透过几扇门依旧清晰可闻。Roger抿着嘴唇站在他们身后，表情阴沉。散场后观众陆续经过，看到先前表演乐队的三个男孩齐刷刷地守在女士洗手间门口，不免向他们投来好奇的目光。其中几个胆大的女孩便来找Roger搭话，Roger一颗心悬在病人身上，焦躁无心理会。幸好还有Freddie和John能礼貌地请求几个女孩替他们照看一下门内吉他手的情况。  
直到十几分钟后Brian才从那扇门背后出来，眼角发红嘴唇红肿，倒是很像之前被Roger在床上欺负狠了的模样。而与那时不同的是她现在脸色苍白几乎站不稳，主唱和贝斯手立刻走上去一左一右地掺住她，她微微侧头在John的肩膀上靠了靠。  
她倒是对这个新来的贝斯手很亲近。  
这个念头不知为何在不恰当的时机在Roger心里一闪而过，他几乎有些恼怒了，瞪着眼睛把嘴唇咬得更紧，齿间几乎能尝到血腥味。然而下一秒Brian从John肩上抬头，有气无力地对他说，”Roger，送我回家“。  
他瞬间怒气全消。

还是那辆熟悉的面包车，Roger将鼓架和吉他盒安放进后备箱，刚拉开驾驶座的门就发现Brian已经靠在副驾驶座上入睡。他轻叹口气，俯过身替她将安全带系好，Freddie敲敲车窗和他们告别，用口型无声要求Roger照顾好熟睡的人，向来安静的贝斯手站在一边，忧虑的眼神在他们身上来回逡巡。  
车驶出停车场，时间已经很晚，路上空空荡荡，除了他们这辆车之外就只有路灯。过分寂静宽敞的道路最适宜走神，看着两边的树影街灯Roger不可避免地开始回想Brian病了多久。似乎从春天开始她就身体不好，吃的不多，昏睡时间却很长，还时不时反胃呕吐。  
简直像是——  
电光火石间他像是突然想通什么，他再不学无术也是拿奖学金的生物系学生，该有的常识一样不缺。  
而这可怕的常识令他醒悟，令他惊恐。握住方向盘的手剧烈颤抖，车头打滑差点撞到街边路灯上。轮胎摩擦路面发出撕裂般的尖叫声，他猛踩刹车，额头差点撞上挡风玻璃。  
刚死里逃生的人惊魂未定，第一时间转头身边看副驾驶座上的人。感谢尽职的安全带，身边的人毫发未伤，依然沉睡着。平坦的胸脯随着呼吸起伏，节奏平稳缓慢，鼻尖侧影从乱糟糟的卷发丛中冒出来。Brian睡着的样子比清醒时可爱，美丽的眉眼闭着了就看着不太疲倦，Roger眨着眼睛看着她，他的手在抖心在跳，世界天旋地转，未来天翻地覆，一切因为眼前这个睡着的女人。  
可他却大气也不敢出，唯恐吵醒她。

直到Brian醒来，Roger还直直地盯着她的脸看。  
”到家了吗？“Brian迷迷糊糊地推他的肩膀，他才愣愣地点头，替她打开车门。  
车上这一觉令Brian恢复些精神，她至少有力气爬楼梯开门。打开门的时候Roger跟着走了进去，Brian略惊讶地瞟了他一眼，但没有阻拦。Roger便理直气壮坐进她家客厅的沙发上。  
Brian没招呼他，也没问他要喝什么。她太累了，又觉得很脏，现在对她来说洗个热水澡比什么都重要。Roger一个人被扔在那里，双手揪着膝盖出皱起的牛仔裤布料。浴室里传来暧昧的水流声，他想着温热的水珠在Brian的胴体上流过，想着她的消瘦肋骨和平坦小腹，心里一万个念头闪过。  
他想多少人把Brian May当高不可攀的女神。当人被冠上女神这个词时，年纪仿佛就不再重要，她将永远高高在上，比她的信徒年长，类似长姐或者母亲的形象。  
可不是这样的，Roger转过手，低头看自己发白的指尖。几分钟前在夜风里他用同样颤抖的指尖碰了碰她额头新长出的碎发。他在那一刻意识到Brian也很年轻，还没有拿到她的博士学位，他想象不出她做一个母亲的样子。

Brian很快裹着浴袍走出来，脸色好看了些。她头发湿着的时候就不再蓬松卷曲，听话地贴在脖子上，他幻想的水滴真的顺着她的锁骨流进浴袍之下。  
”会感冒的。“Roger走过去替她吹干头发。  
自从Tim离开后他们之间很少有这么平静相处的时刻，Brian坐在沙发上，任Roger拿着吹风机站在她身边。Roger小心地梳理手间的湿发，一点点将发结解开，唯恐多扯掉了几根头发让Brian受疼。这是他人生第一次为一个女孩梳头，平时看似叛逆的卷曲发丝其实比想象中柔软。他看着热风吹拂下水汽蒸发，逐渐发丝又生龙活虎地恢复原本的卷曲程度，觉得自己的心也柔软地卷了起来。Brian闭着眼睛半仰着头，面容素净神情平和，睫毛在偶尔吹过脸颊的电热风下轻轻颤抖，像尊美丽的大理石雕像，该被供奉在高高祭台之上，受人顶礼膜拜。  
正好Roger Taylor最喜欢大逆不道，他低头亲吻雕像的嘴唇。  
但他的吻很温柔，没人会这么温柔地亵渎一尊女神像。Roger在接吻的同时小心翼翼地将Brian抱到床上。浴袍在她身体下敞开，刚出浴皮肤还略微带着湿气的身体在侵犯者面前一览无余。Brian浴袍之下就什么都没有穿，她赤着身搂住Roger的脖子，嘴唇微张在他唇间喘息，呼吸声都细声细气的。  
这样的Brian给人一种脆弱易碎的错觉，最铁石心肠的人看着她这副模样也忍不住心软。Roger想起她上一次生病的时候，他们在车里做爱，Brian收起双腿缩进他怀里，长卷发沾了汗水和他的精液，海藻般在她背上散开。他从背后拥著她，鼻尖贴着她的后颈。那时候他对她粗暴，事实上大多数时候他和Brian之间的性爱都很粗暴，像个孩子对待他的玩具，小孩总是天真残忍，弄坏娃娃也是因为喜爱。

可现在不一样，他发誓温柔对她。  
他用最轻最纯的吻吻过Brian的全身，不够丰满的胸脯，瘦到分明的胸骨，到扁平的腰和细长的腿。和吻同时落下的还有温柔粗糙的爱抚，他在亲吻对方脖颈间突起的血管时也将手指插进她的发间，刚吹干的发丝又立刻被汗水浸湿，指间感到一片湿热滑腻，像是热气腾腾的夏天午后。  
Brian的胯骨太窄，Roger一双手掌就可以握住，他握住的时候感到感到Brian在他手下安静地颤动，苍白的皮肤上立刻泛起红痕，在Brian身上留下痕迹的感觉让他欲罢不能。他最后吻了吻她的大腿根，将脸埋进那双腿间。  
舌头伸进去的时候Brian惊讶地喘了一声，小腿弹动了一下，立刻被Roger用手肘压住。Brian挣扎不能，只好喘着气任他为所欲为。Roger就轻易地将舌头伸进女人最隐秘的地带，在里面灵活地探索挑逗。那里面很湿又很热，比他的舌头要热，腥甜的液体一流出来就立刻被他舔走。他的鼻子抵住对方腿根的皮肤，鼻尖就充满了她的味道。  
耳边的喘气逐渐变为克制的呻吟，呻吟中又带着哭腔。Roger在间隙抬起眼看她，她闭着眼睛躺在床上，双手揪紧身下的浴袍和床单。Roger抽出一只手去握住她的右手，将对方用力过度而发白的手指从纠缠起皱的布料下解脱。刚碰到她指尖的时候Brian就像受了惊吓般，忽的睁开眼睛低头看他。就那么倏忽的一眼，Roger害怕她又要哭。  
他已经尽量温柔，他对其他任何一个女人都没有这么温柔过，那为什么Brian还是一脸随时都能哭出来的悲伤表情。  
刚认识的那段时间他还是很容易能逗Brian笑，他一边卖力地取悦她一边想，那时候他仗着自己年轻就说些毫无分寸的荤话，Brian都能好脾气地对他笑，细眉一弯宠溺温柔，好像永远都不会对他生气。  
而现在在晦暗的光下她的发色和瞳色都变成阴沉沉的黑，不再微笑的眼睛像夜里寒星，又冷又暗。他看着这双眼睛的时候感觉这双眼睛在替她的主人对他哭泣。“我也是人，Roger”，他听到心里空空回荡着一个女人的回音，不是召之即来挥之即去的应召女郎或者随意把玩之后就可丢弃的性爱玩具。  
Brian不仅是个普通人，还是最敏感多虑的女人。

Brian值得被温柔对待，有人这么对他说过。  
说这话的人是John Deacon，他们年纪最小的贝斯手。也许是新加入还不熟悉，贝斯手在他们中间向来很沉默，只对Brian稍微亲近些。  
而Brian似乎生来就做任何人的姐姐，她甚至会邀请Deacon 来自己家讨论课题。Roger记得一个月前的那天他假装恰好路过敲开Brian家的门，看到客厅里散落满地的书本纸张，和中间地板上盘腿坐着的John Deacon 。Brian穿着家居长t恤和短裤来给他开门，她很少在外面穿那么随意，一双腿明晃晃的白瘦到能看清骨头。她用那双长腿斜靠着门，有意无意地解释John只是想找她讨论课题。  
天知道一个天体物理的和一个电气工程的如何一起讨论课题，Roger无端感到不愉快，一言不发地坐在沙发上喝了一肚子茶，在Deacon离开的第一时间将Brian压在地板上亲吻。  
“Roger Taylor你干什么？” Brian吃痛惊呼，肩胛骨重重砸到地板上，两条腿狼狈地摔开。她被弄得痛了，用尖牙咬他的手指。Roger无视她的挣扎，两三下扯掉彼此的裤子，不做任何前戏就把性器埋进她体内深处。Brian在他进入的瞬间发出无声的抽泣，施暴者气呼呼地咬她的耳朵，“不许开门。”  
门外响起敲门声，John Deacon在外面解释自己落了东西。  
“也别叫出声，”Roger恶意地说，带着怒气用力顶弄Brian的身体，“你不想被听到吧。”  
Brian一副快哭出来的表情，Deacon落下的那本书就在她手边几厘米，她绝望地闭上眼睛装作看不到听不到，用Roger最喜欢的那颗虎牙咬紧嘴唇。  
敲门声响了五分钟才停止，Brian不再挣扎，却依旧死死地咬住嘴唇不肯出声。Roger在最后亲吻她的时候尝到一股浓重的血腥味，他边舔她嘴唇上的伤口边射进她身体里，心里一点负罪感也无。  
”我不想知道你们之间任何事。“第二天排练时三个人装作什么也没发生的样子，直到休息间隙John才面无表情地从Roger手里接过那本书，”我只把Brian当姐姐。“  
可谁能断言人不会对姐姐有性欲。Roger清楚知道，Brian是个有魅力的女人。连学校里同系的学弟都只是上了几次她带的课便开始追求她，追着他们演出跑遍了伦敦所有的酒吧。那人叫Brian学姐的时候Roger几乎都能看到他在背后欢欣鼓舞地摇起尾巴，金发鼓手拿漂亮的眼睛翻白眼，对对方的厌恶表露无遗。  
而在旁观者John Deacon看来，Roger是没有嘲笑物理系学弟的资格，Roger也不过Brian May裙下的云云臣服者之一，可惜当局者迷，他看不清。

如果说Brian May是一口深渊，那Roger Taylor肯定是陷得最深的那个。他应当早就堕入深渊谭底永世无法超脱，自己却无知无觉，甘之如饴。  
美丽消瘦的肉体在他身下，苍白的肌肤暴露在空气里。他低头亲吻她的乳尖，Brian在他的逗弄下发出低低的呻吟，敞开的大腿被他拿膝盖压住，手指代替舌头依旧抚慰她两腿之间的敏感地带。胸膛因为絮乱喘息而剧烈上下起伏，就像是Brian刻意在将自己的乳房往他嘴里送。Roger想象不出Brian真的脱下胸罩喂养孩子的模样，光是这个假设就让他不由自主地打了个激灵，他在惊恐的同时感到兴奋，而这兴奋带来的愧疚感又让他全身颤抖。他想象她放下怀里的书本和吉他，走出图书馆和排练室去拥抱哺育另一个孩子，在凌乱半褪的衣衫间露出涨满奶水的乳房，被还没睁开眼睛的婴儿咬在嘴里贪婪吮吸。真是最幸福无知而令人嫉妒的孩子，他和她的孩子，那这样他是不是就可以完全占有她——  
他在隐秘的幻想中更加用力地吸吮她的乳尖，好像他就是那个吸吮母亲奶水的孩子。Brian的皮肤光滑，但是胸部贫瘠，他光靠一只手就能完全掌握揉搓，哪里什么奶水喂饱嗷嗷待哺的婴儿。他在那一刻开始嫉妒这个女人未来的小孩，脸埋进Brian的胸里发出索要的喘息，像只受伤的小兽寻求安全与慰藉，而Brian的怀抱就是他的避风港，他想她应该只能被他压在床上为所欲为，没有任何人可以分享她的身体，一个孩子也不行。

他也想象不出自己做父亲的样子。  
他甚至比Brian还小一岁，二十出头年轻漂亮，在他看来他爱一切可爱的女孩，像花蝴蝶在五颜六色花丛里流连飞舞。可蝴蝶是个色盲，分不清这一朵红色的和上一朵紫色的什么区别。  
而Brian May不是他寻常流连过的花，她是一株温柔古老的树，她的荫蔽在时间和空间上都绵延不绝，永不会为一人折腰。而现在蝴蝶想要停留的时候才发现他早就被困在树间太久，可他要如何留住一棵树。  
在今夜之前他不相信承诺，不相信家庭与婚姻，不相信自己会做一个尽职的丈夫和父亲，他要的只是幼稚的欲望和占有。而在今夜他决定愿意尝试被这个女人绑住，或者更准确地说他想要绑住这个女人，让她做他孩子的母亲，可他知道Brian May不要他。她纵容他为所欲为不代表她愿意屈身答应他的承诺，她可以做所有人的温柔长姐而他只是她一视同仁中的一员，就像女神会为芸芸众生流泪，却不会垂怜单独一个。他们现在能上床做爱也只是因为他当初乘虚而入而她优柔不擅长拒绝。  
Brian在他身下迎来今晚第一次高潮，湿着眼睛发出哽咽的呻吟。他抹抹嘴唇凑上去吻她，在那个吻里极尽取悦和讨好。

他抱着Brian的腰，将耳朵贴在她平坦的小腹上，什么也听不到，只有心脏跳动血液流动呼吸起伏。几个月后这里会有另一个生命吗，他想，拿手指在小腹中央一遍遍地画着圈，也许几个月之后这里就会隆起，会孕育诞生一个属于他和Brian的，全新的生命。  
鼻腔和喉咙口涌起一股莫名的腥甜，他感觉Brian伸手抚摸他后脑勺，一下一下，手势轻柔安抚。他握住她的手腕，抬起下巴，透过落进屋内的昏暗月光和金色睫毛的间隙看她。Brian也低头看他，目光沉默温柔，带着永远抹不去的哀伤怜悯。他感到眼眶一热，在哆嗦的睫毛和滚动的泪珠之后他突然意识到自己也许爱慕着这个女人。可是她的爱像这夜里永恒的月光，月亮太高太远，永远不能只照着他一个人。  
在那一刻他看着她，像是流浪的吉普赛人找到归宿，虔诚的信徒朝觐圣地麦加。突如其来的爱冲昏了他的头脑，他的脑筋无比混乱。他现在什么都不知道，不知道自己为什么曾经粗暴对她现在又温柔视她为珍宝，不知道为什么害怕又渴望Brian为他怀孕生子，他患得患失，又悲又喜，矛盾交加。  
可是他知道他爱着这个人，他在恋爱。  
“Brian，”他用牙齿在她中指咬下一圈红印，“嫁给我。”


	4. Where do we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写完啦！感谢看到这里的每个人！

where do we go, where do we go now

“Roger，我知道你在想什么。”  
Brian觉得荒唐，她人生中第一次被求婚，居然是在一场性事过后。她全裸地躺在床上，身上男人半硬的阴茎抵在她大腿，没有礼花没有钻戒，只有鼓手拿牙齿咬住她的手指，咬的甚至还不是戴婚戒的那根手指，一切的一切让这看上去像一场可笑的闹剧。  
然而Roger Taylor抬起眼睛看她，眼睛里是片暗潮汹涌的海，她就知道那不是欲望作祟下脱口而出的昏话，他是认真的。  
更荒唐的是她知道她必须拒绝——结婚，这对现在的她来说遥远得像另一个世界。  
常人也许很难相信Brian May会拒绝婚姻，她似乎这辈子都走在一条大众眼里完美女性的道路上，家庭圆满，父母恩爱，学业优异，完美到加入摇滚乐队这一点偏差都无伤大雅。一切都在光明大道上，她会拥有最好的，学位，事业，和家庭。  
她亲爱的父母从她收到博士录取通知书那天就开始计划她下一段人生，离开乐队，顺利毕业，再嫁一个好男人，从此相夫教子平静满足。  
没人关心过她内心的抗议声，她不可能像当初父母所期盼的那样嫁给Tim Staffell，现在更不可能嫁给Roger Taylor，她不会接受一个出于责任而决定娶她的男人，无法忍受没有爱的婚姻。  
而且最重要的是——  
“我没有怀孕。”

“可是你——”  
趴在她身上的男孩握紧了她的手腕。Roger Taylor显然不相信她的话，也不相信一个前牙科现生物系学生的生理知识会出错，“你的嗜睡，呕吐，别告诉我只是小感冒，感冒不会拖那么久。”  
“病毒性感冒。”Brian回答冷静。  
过于冷静就接近于冷漠，她知道她在伤害Roger，可现在痛的不止Roger一人，她也感觉疼痛，被承载了成年男人体重的肋骨很痛，被握紧到感觉快断裂的手腕很痛，看着眼前男孩惨白脸色的眼睛很痛，正在震动发声的声带很痛。可她闭上眼睛，还是说出口，“我上周才去了医院，你要看我的病历吗。”  
Roger没有回答，Brian闭上眼不愿看他此刻的表情。Roger的沉默仿佛零下几十度的冰窖，一片黑暗中她觉得四周安静到好像死去了，紧贴另一个人的身体并没有带来任何温度，她冷得颤抖，直到感受到Roger僵硬而缓慢从她身上爬起来，背对她坐在床沿上。  
“Roger……”她从床上坐起，拿浴袍裹住自己的身体，肌肤接触离开之后她就更觉得冷。皱巴巴的纯棉布料紧贴她的皮肤，上面还沾着Roger的味道。眼前男孩的背影让她心疼，她忍不住伸手摸摸他的肩膀。  
男孩在她的指尖降落的瞬间瑟缩了一下，似乎想躲开她的触碰又犹豫不舍，原本就塌落的肩膀此时缩成更小一团，金色长发凌乱地散在背后。Brian很少看到Roger的背影，就算见到多数也是挺直背脊神气活现的模样，这是她第一次注意到Roger的肩背并不宽厚，现在垂头蜷缩的模样就更像个脆弱的女孩。  
“对不起，”而这个脆弱的Roger居然在跟Brian道歉，“我以为……”  
“不是你的错。”喉咙哽住了，她明知自己没有资格说些原谅或者安慰的话。Rgoer有什么需要道歉，又有什么需要原谅的？该道歉的应该是Brian自己，是她给了他奇怪的错觉。  
于是屋里又只剩下寂静，Roger背对着她，将脸埋进手心，Brian看不见他的表情，也看不到自己的。两个人就这样赤身裸体地静坐着，不知道各自在想什么。

在这个最不恰当的时刻Brian想起Tim。  
和Tim交往是一件顺其自然的事。她刚认识Tim的时候还很年轻，最开始的时候Tim邀请她一起组建乐队，她没有拒绝。后来他试探地牵起她的手，她没有拒绝，再后来他称她为女朋友，他拥抱亲吻她，将她视为自己的所有物，她都没有拒绝。  
而后某一天她和Tim遇见Roger Taylor，那男孩过分漂亮的眼睛和过分露骨的目光都让她无所适从。  
她知道他在用那眼光看自己时在想什么。  
排练开始前她翻着一本书坐在排练室门前的长椅上等候，Roger靠在她面前几步的墙边，抽一支永远抽不完的烟。Tim到的时候会弯下腰给她一个贴面吻，那时Roger就握着鼓棒站在Tim背后看着，眼神冷漠。排练休息的间隙她抱着吉他摸索尚未成型的旋律，Roger叼着烟敲出随意的鼓点给她伴奏，随着节奏摇头晃脑的同时眼神明亮飞扬，只看着她。在演出结束后她精疲力竭无法从肾上腺素过高的兴奋状态下恢复平静，Roger递给她酒精饮料，两人的双手相擦而过的瞬间对方的指尖在她的手心不安分地跳动几下。她被过高浓度的酒精呛到狼狈咳嗽，男孩恶作剧般地对她眨眨眼。  
Roger Taylor的欲望露骨坦荡从不遮掩，而Brian每次都佯装无事平静转身，在心里反复告诉自己这不是真的，这什么都不是。  
再后来Tim离开，Roger的床在邀请她。她被Roger抱着在任何想到和想不到的隐秘地点做爱，像饥渴的野兽撕扯纠缠，不能被他人知晓。

酸楚情绪和纷杂回忆在胸腔堆积，她在长久的静默里咬紧嘴唇看着Roger还裸着的背，凹凸的脊骨随着呼吸缓慢起伏，皮肤上她今夜留下的抓痕还没来得及消退。她看着那几道新鲜的纤细血痕，想起有次她被Roger压在酒吧洗手间的门上，她在被亲吻的间隙透过洗手间的镜子看着自己和男孩交缠的身影，男孩白皙光洁的后背被她的手指抓出同样凌乱的痕迹。  
那天上台前她被Freddie强迫穿上布料少得可怜的演出服，大腿前胸后背，该露的地方一样不落。她低头徒劳地用长发遮住过于暴露的前胸，不幸留下一览无余的后背给身后的鼓手视奸。过于火辣的视线集中在她身上，一向低调的吉他手感到站立难安，更不要说背后还有颗随时发作的炸弹。  
果不其然，下台后还没来得及换衣服，她就被拉进角落的洗手间，遮不住大腿的裙摆方便性急的男孩不脱衣服就直接操进来，她被紧紧拥抱身体悬空，除了眼前的男人和背后的墙面之外没有任何支点，Roger像个撒娇小孩隔着衣服咬她的乳尖，她看着对方毛茸茸的头顶发旋，感觉自己是在哺育幼狮的母亲。  
吉他手在轻声的呻吟中收紧了挂在对方腰上的双腿，精心修剪过的指甲狠狠勒进鼓手肩背的肉里，留下十个漂亮的半月形指印。她抬头盯着镜子里的天花板与日光灯，说服自己这只是性，欲望不是感情，肉体纠缠也不代表爱。  
承认她对Roger或者Roger对她有性吸引力是一回事，爱则是另一回事。  
太年轻的时候不擅长拒绝，现在她不擅长承认。

眼眶一瞬间酸涩，她竭尽全力不让自己流泪，至少不要闹出声响，这太难了，直到牙齿刺破嘴唇，直到口腔里溢满血腥味，直到Roger抓起衣服从她床上离开，她的眼泪甚至等不及听到对方关门的声音。  
Brian缓慢而疼痛地缩成一团，蜷缩在还残留另一个人味道的床单里，抱紧自己的膝盖。身上的汗液已经蒸发殆尽，打结成缕的卷发贴在肩背上，锁骨上还有无法消退的青紫吻痕，双腿间的隐秘部位依旧感觉黏腻，留在大腿根处的精液已经干涸结块。  
她艰难地从床头柜抽出纸巾擦拭身体，纸巾落在皮肤上的触觉仿佛不真实，她感受到的似乎还是不久之前Roger的温柔爱抚，右手手指伸入腿间时那些黏液滴在她的指尖上，她回想刚才Roger将脑袋埋进那地方，留下密不通风的亲吻，让现在的她感觉自己身体是洗不干净的肮脏。  
左手中指的牙印烧灼般疼痛，像离开的男孩留下的怨毒诅咒，她拿那只手缓缓遮住自己流泪的眼睛，看那深重的红色齿印在眼前逐渐靠近放大，直至消失不见。视线又重归黑暗。  
她终于知道Roger今晚为什么对她特别温柔，当男人对女人有所企图时总是特别温柔，从前他从她这里索要性，现在他还要婚姻。  
可是她还想要爱啊。  
她想要爱。

上一次Roger亲吻她手指是在Roger家的地板上。散落满地的衣物昭示着主人当初脱下它们时的迫不及待，Brian骑在Roger的大腿上，硬木地板硌得她膝盖和脚踝生疼，但是Roger躺在地板上看着他看着她。男孩抬头仰望她的眼神比那晚的酒精更让她感觉沉醉。  
Brian在床上从来不是主动的类型。对她来说，性爱的快感总是伴随着挥之不去的微妙罪恶感，好像多主动索取一点都是错。她因此更倾向于在床上默默承受对方带给她的一切，无论是快乐还是痛苦。  
而那晚却不一样，Roger在她身下畅快呻吟，那双粗糙的手掌来回摸着她的后腰和背脊的肌肤，动作间落进他手心里的发梢被紧紧揪住，她被迫扬起脖子，难得放纵呻吟，气息紊乱。酒精和欲望蛊惑她，她尽力摇摆自己的腰和臀取悦身下的男孩，在男孩漂亮的呻吟声中她听见不成章的词句，她俯下身将耳朵贴在他的嘴边，听对方断断续续的低语，从中辨别出自己的名字。  
Roger就是在这时突然握紧了她的双手，移到唇边仔细亲吻，从指根到指节到指尖，一处不放过。那亲吻细致色情，让人无从招架。在对方张嘴含住她指尖琴茧时，她感到感官前所未有的敏感清晰，有什么东西顺着指尖落到她心里，又在胸腔心室里振翅欲飞。她很快趴在Roger身上迎来一次高潮。  
她该在那一刻意识到自己想要什么。

而她从Roger身上得到的是粗暴的亲吻，折磨的性爱，和唐突的求婚。而现在她残忍拒绝之后，她还能挽留什么，她，她和Roger，他们的乐队，又该去哪里。  
眼泪在不知不觉中早已流干，泪痕划过太阳穴。小腹隐隐作痛，她用双手抱住收起的双腿膝盖，大腿的皮肤压在腹部作痛的位置，好像这样疼痛就会被盖过。她没有力气关掉卧室顶灯，却想说服自己陷入沉睡。她向来擅长忍耐，只要闭上眼睛熬过深夜，明天太阳升起的时候就会一切都好。她会再见到漂亮无忧的金发男孩，作为普通的乐队同伴。  
他们该去哪里，也许哪里也不用去。  
她闭上眼睛，期盼冰冷的黑暗将自己吞没。

Roger爬上她窗台的时候，Brian已经在在一个年幼时第一次在父亲的怀抱里学习吉他的回忆中半梦半醒。听到动静睁开眼，看到熟悉的身影站在外头敲她房间的玻璃窗，她还以为只是自己的幻觉。她脚步虚浮地走过去打开窗，还来不及问一句“你怎么又回来了”，男孩就利落地翻身进来，黑着脸将兜在衣服里的东西全扔在她脚边的地板上。  
她花了半分钟确认自己清醒，又看清了那东西是什么。她站在那里感到头昏眼花，双腿虚软支持不住，向后踉跄几步摔坐在床上。她想要闭上眼睛，告诉自己这只是一个残酷噩梦。可是地板上那些东西只看一眼就无法从脑海中抹去，它们固执地在她眼前乱飘，变形的花体字母像是神明嘲讽的笑，她难堪得快要死掉。  
避孕药。各式各样的避孕药，长效短效紧急，Roger大概是把这附近所有还开着的药店里的避孕药都买来了。  
她没有怀孕，就不需要嫁给Roger。  
Roger站在那里，低头俯看坐在床上的她。他的衣服和头发都乱七八糟，歪了领子的外套敞开，风尘仆仆得像才经历了一场失败的私奔。男孩抿紧嘴唇，黑着脸就看不出他是否脸红窘迫。他沉默地盯着她，又看看那些药，却什么话也不说。  
Brian读不懂他的情绪，不知道对方究竟是要拯救她，嘲弄她，还是审判她。但无论是哪一种目的，他都能得偿所愿。她顺从地挑选了一种事后紧急避孕药吃下去。药没什么苦味，不需要用水送福就可以直接咽下去。简单的一个吞咽动作，就能够杀死一个无辜生命。   
药片顺着食道堕入胃里，小腹又在隐隐作痛。药效不可能那么快，这不过是她的错觉。

直到Roger蹲下身抚摸她的脸颊，她才发现自己又在流泪。  
“怎么了，Brian。”Roger的声音惊慌失措，像是做错事的孩子，“告诉我。”  
她又能告诉他什么？  
“对不起，对不起。”她只是摇着头，努力止住呜咽。她从不愿让任何人看到自己脆弱崩溃的模样，尤其不愿让Roger Taylor看到。  
“你不需要道歉。”眼前的人面色更灰。  
“对不起对不起对不起，”理智思考的能力离她远去，泪腺和舌头不听她的使唤，她连最简单的道歉都无法做到，只能一遍遍抑制不住地抽噎，“我不能嫁给你。”  
她不要Roger因为责任而负担起她的婚姻和人生。  
”我知道。“  
曾经唱出漂亮高音的嗓子现在低沉嘶哑，Roger在门外的时候一定抽了太多烟草，现在连呼吸都带着浓重的烟草味。那浓烈气味令她窒息，她捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽起来，泪花飞沫糊了她满脸，不听话的发梢卷曲着贴在面颊上，她下意识又在道歉。  
“说了别道歉。”Roger暴躁地踹了一脚被扔在地板上的空药盒，问Brian你到底我想怎么样。  
Brian不知道。  
她不擅长示弱，不擅长争吵，更不擅长坦白。她不可能像那些嚣张的骨肉皮那样对Roger露骨示爱，更不可能软弱地流泪求一个男人爱她。她在过去的岁月里只学会了自我欺骗，逃避隐瞒，像个刺猬缩成一团，温和文雅的假象下用隐形的刺将旁人与她心里真实的爱恨隔开。  
人生从没有标准答案，没人能确保自己做对了眼前每道选择题。Brian当然也不能，她透过斑驳泪眼看着Roger灰败的面色和他眼里狼狈的自己，那是她过去写下的错误斑斑的答卷。  
她想起Tim离开前最后留给她的那一眼，想起Freddie偶尔抚摸她耳后若隐若现的吻痕时的叹气，想起Deaky看着她和Roger时欲言又止的表情，他们都在劝她坦诚。  
她不是最聪明的学生，也没人教过她，承认爱不是件羞愧的事。

“我不懂你，Brian。”Roger的双手抚摸她的面颊，指尖还带着室外的森森寒气，可碰到她泪水的瞬间就灼人的烫。  
Brian也没有懂过他，他们拥抱，接吻，做爱，身体距离为负，可是心思却隔得那么远，她看着Roger眼睛的时候觉得那片蓝色比星空更遥远难测。真可笑，Brian May指得出天空中每颗星星的名字，却不懂一个男人在她身上时在想什么。又或者她隐约猜到过，却又不敢相信。  
“为什么就不能让我爱你呢？”Roger问她，他跪在她脚边的地板上，双手搂着她的腰，将脸颊贴在她的大腿上。说这句话的时候他没有抬头看她，让这句质问变得更像哀伤的自语。Brian低头只能看到浓密的金色睫毛遮住了他漂亮的眼睛，无名的水珠落在她腿间的皮肤上，水渍漫开一片，她颤抖着被烫伤。  
而更令她惊讶颤抖的是Roger说的话。  
往后她会无数次回忆起这人生中最奇怪的一夜，窗外星星落下，屋内Roger颓然地问为什么不能爱她，好像他已经想要爱她很久，却得不到允许。  
可是哪有人这样表达爱，Roger只是在床上独占她。换在今天之前有任何人告诉她Roger Taylor爱她，她只会摇头不信。如果Roger Taylor爱她，那么他也会爱他床上每一个骨肉皮。她耳边曾经刮到过台下那些女孩的窃窃私语，Roger对她们只怕比对她温柔许多。  
可即使如此她还是可悲地贪恋关于Roger的一切，温柔也好，暴戾也好。  
“我以为只有我……”她失魂落魄地将脸埋进手心里，不想让Roger看见她此刻的表情。她太可笑，腰痛背痛头痛心也痛，全身都痛得好像已经死去过一遍，又因为对方短短一句话就又燃起求生的希望。  
我以为只有我想要爱你呢。她在心里低语，不知是喜是悲。  
“你以为什么……？”Roger问她。先前的悲伤黯淡不适合他漂亮的眼。而这一刻这双眼睛因为期待而重新焕发出明亮湛蓝的光彩，窗外落下的星星都在里面跳着舞。  
这一刻因为过于生动美丽而显得极度安静，偌大的世界狭小的房间，Brian只听见两个人心脏跳动的声音，扑通扑通。全身上下的每个细胞都在隐隐雀跃，奔走相告等待锤子落下的那一刻，心里的蝴蝶飞出她的掌控，她因为对方清亮的眼神而获得坦诚的勇气。  
“我以为只有我……”  
将自己的脆弱心思完全暴露在想爱而不敢爱之人面前很疼，可疼痛之后才能重获新生。  
“你爱我？”Roger屏住呼吸问她，似乎不敢相信。  
这是Brian May第一次明白表露男女之情，在旁人看来也许是神女赤裸双脚走下凡间。  
“我爱你。”于是她又重复了一遍。  
她不是什么祭坛上的神女，只是一个普通女人，刚用一双鲜血淋漓的手打破枷锁，现在碰着她一颗鲜活跳动的心说爱。  
眼前的世界旋转了一秒，等Brian反应过来的时候才发现自己已经躺倒在床上，男孩轻手轻脚地从地板上爬到她身上，趴在她胸前小心翼翼地说，“我也爱你。”  
爱真奇妙，简单的一句话比之前任何身体纠缠都更让她疼痛，又同时治愈她。

”你们两个真是世界上最傻的傻瓜。“Brian似乎能听到Freddie跳着脚在他们耳边吼。  
爱不能只靠性爱表达，口是心非更是雪上加霜，怎么才能传达将自己的心意传达给对方，这也许是一个需要她和Roger一起学习的课题。  
但是没关系，时间还有很多，他们可以慢慢来。Brian想，听着Roger靠在她胸前平稳呼吸。

“我们现在该做什么？”过了一会儿Roger问，鼓着脸看她的模样就像个未成年小孩。他刚失去了一个想象中的孩子，经历了一场失败的求婚，却得到了一段崭新的关系。发生太快来不及反应，男孩抱着他失而复得的珍宝，不敢再让她从自己怀中逃走。  
明明什么都做过了，他现在抱着Brian的样子却像个第一次约会的少年，天真无措，连手都不知道该往哪里放。  
“不知道。”Brian诚实地摇摇头，这也是她第一次面对这样的Roger Taylor，久违的青涩甜蜜在她的胸膛漫延，让她想要脸红和微笑。  
“我不知道我们该做什么，我只知道我很想亲你。”  
Roger从她的胸脯中抬起下巴，撅起嘴索吻像全世界最快活的小狮子。Brian失笑，忍不住伸手揉揉他的头发。  
他们交换了最温柔甜蜜的一个吻。

END


End file.
